Young Dark Sage
by YouAreOneCrazyCupcake
Summary: 18 year old Emma Smith is hurtled into the Jak and Daxter universe to discover that she is to become a dark eco channeler, of course this comes with the risk of becoming like Gol and Mia Acheron, or Dark Jak, But she won't know till later on. Join her as she learns the mysteries of eco and chanelling it. Takes place during Jak II and III, Canon pairings and so far no Oc pairings.
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

It was about 9:30 when 18 year old, Emma Smith had blacked out in the parking lot of Super-foods, her current job. It all started at five o'clock this morning when she had gotten up for work. Emma had gotten a cup of coffee ready, she liked it with two spoons of sugar and one creame. After she had spent ten minutes drinking coffee, she headed to the bathroom, When she had finished her _buisness_, she brushed her, half shaved, brown hair and teeth and put on a small amount of cover-up.

The 18 year old strolled into her room and rummaged through her drawers and pulled out her puke green and mustard yellow uniform. After this, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door and hopped into her red Volkswagon Beetle.

When she had gotten to work, she had this strange feeling, like she was being watched. Emma had gotten to the doors of the supermarket and noticed three men, staring at her. One, most likey the leader had rediculous side burns and was quite... noticible. The next one had a beige beany on his head, almost covering his eyes, and was very thin. The last was a 'surfer,' he had shaggy blond hair, and with the way his shirt was huging him, a nice body to boot. She shaked her head, it was probably nothing.

Emma had gotten to the deli section and started her shift, being caught up with custumers and coworkers, she had forgotten about the men, surfer dude, dummy and leader, as she had dubbed them. She was so busy, she hadn't even notice the leader 'reading' magazines, surfer dude checking out bead necklaces, or dummy coming up to the counter with a submarine sandwich.

"Hello, I'm Emma can I help you today sir?" The girl asked, then paused when she saw who it was.

"Yes Ma'am, I would like to buy this, please!" Dummy had said loudly. She smiled wairly and rang up the sub.

"Three thrity-five please." The man just looked at her funny. "I need your mney sir," Emma started to get impatient. Just then, a calloused hand had slapped five dollers onto the counter.

"Like, Sorry miss, We think he has brain damage, or something." It was surfer dude. She nodded and said it was no problem. The two men had walked away to join the leadrer of their group, they were almost out of earshot when she over heard them.

"Like she's the girl man, the one we're looking for."

"Hush, you idiot! She might hear you."

_She's the girl? The one we're looking for? What does that mean? _Emma thought.

As The day went on, she couldn't get what Surfer dude said out of her head. What if they were going to kidnapp her, or worse!

Emma's shift ended at ten but, by nine twenty, she had wanted to go home. She finnished up cleaning down her counter and told her boss she was leaving work early due to a stomach and headache. She strolled out the doors and began walking to her car, on the other side of the parking lot. _Great, _She thought, _Hopefully those guys left._

As Emma walked she not only heard her own footsteps, but those of others behind her. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP. Please don't be those guys, please God!_ Emma had pleaded but, it failed as she was hit over the head. She faintly heard one of the men mummble something along the lines of, don't woory, we won't hurt you. Then She had blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead Town

Chapter 2 Dead Town

Emma had awoken with a start, she sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She was in a shack? "What the hell? Where am I? I remember being at work..." She Trailed off, "Then those guys came!" it all came flooding back to her in a rush, the guys that hit her on the head.

"Ugh, This place looks like crap." She stood up and tierdly waddled to the door and stepped out side. the brunette studied her suroundings, the whole place was a dump, colapsed huts and walls.

"Seriously, where am I? she whispered. She felt a sudden itch on her ear and went to scratch it, when she did she felt not the short stubby ears of a human but long elven like ears. _What the actual fuck?_ She thought. Emma had been torn by her thoughts and noticed some creatures on the ground below, as she was on a deck outside the hut. The girl had turned away for not even half a second and she heard gun shots.

Emma turned back to the direction of the lizard like creatures, but instead, stood a blonde boy about sixteen, with an orange rat on his shoulder. The blonde had apparently shot the creatures, which had dissipated into a dark purple substance that he had absorbed.

Just then they had looked up at the hut, in what looked like shock and.. awe? The boy had quickly said something to the rodent that she couldn't make out, the orange rat replied with something that sounded like, 'is that Samos' hut... wait, who's that?' _The rodent talks?_

The boy jogged towards Emma with his gun up and pointed at her. _Oh my god, am I going to get shot?_ She thought worriedly. The boy then shouted out with a harsh coarse voice,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She froze.

"I-i i don't know why i'm here, i'm Emma Smith, please don't shoot!" She replied.

" What do you think Dax?" The boy asked 'Dax,' not taking his eyes, or gun, off me.

"I think she's one fine babe, dresses a little funny but," He trailed off. Em humphed, _what a pig, _she thought.

"So Emma, how did you even get to dead town?" The Blonde demanded. She explained to them what had happened and the blonde smirked.

"Im telling the truth!"

"Jak, I think she's safe, maybe." They had introduced themselves after Emma had told the she wasn't armed and dangerous. She had gotten a good look at both of them, The boy, Jak, Had long blonde hair that started green at the roots with green eyebrows and goatee, in his hair he had goggles. His face was hardened and his eyes were a beautiful blue, althought they looked, angry.

The ottsel,Daxter,had orange fur and blue eyes, on his head were a pair of smaller goggles, he also had a pair of brown fingerless gloves.

"We should go before the Baron, notices You're here," Jak stated, "I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms."

"Alright, where are we off to then?" Emm had asked.

"The Underground HQ, We need to talk to Torn about getting you a place to stay." Jak replied. Daxter looked at him sceptically.

"As if Tattooed Wonder would let her stay." The Blonde looked at Daxter as if speaking telepathically.

They walked for a short while untill they came across three more of those creatures Em had seen before. Jak had shot them with his odd gun and, once again, the blobs of dark purple appeared as the body dissapated, only, this time, Emma had absorbed some of it.

"What the hell was that?" Jak demanded as he pushed Em to the ground. She had been winded, struggling to catch her breatch Emma finally spoke.

"I don't - wheez - know - wheez- but, it stung."

"That was dark eco, it should have killed you, you absorbed have of it!" Daxter screamed. jak had let her up after she explained that it had never happened before, ever. Jak and Daxter had walked a little ways ahead, Emma struggled to catch up. Emma hadn't ever been overweight, infact, she was too skinny and out of shape.

"Wait for me, please!" She jogged up to them.

"Keep up, or get left behind," Jak had simply stated.

"Well you're the one who winded me!" She spat back. He smirked and kept walking.

They had finally got to the door to Haven city, Em had learned the name from the boys, and simply strolled inside.

After Jak had stolen a zoomer, the way to the Underground resistance base was fairly nice, no Krimson Guards stopped them and no civillians had gotten killed. Jak had drove down a dead end ally and Emma had been confused.

"We're here." he had said gruffly and jumped off the vehicle. Em had done the same, she followed jak and Daxter to a wall that had opened up and lead to stairs.

"This is the resistance headquarters, a hole in the wall?" Emma had mumbled to herself.

**A/N: R&R guys! Oh and By the way, I don't own anything but Emma :) Longer chapters are also coming soon too! Love you guys! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

**_Hey Guys, this isn't a chapter... sorry if you were waiting for one! I'm going to do some review of the chapters and change them, I don't like the way they were written so, yeah. they're going to be written in first person because third doesn't really work for me._**

**_thanks for the reviews guys and the chapters should be up and better than ever pretty soon! By the way, I'm doing this revision instead of studying for finals. Who am I kidding, I never study for anything!_**

**_Goodbye, have a beautiful time! (ten browny points for knowing where that's from.) _**


End file.
